The present invention relates to a server system, a game device, a control method, a program, an information storage medium, etc.
In recent years, a game that utilizes a network (e.g., Internet) has become widespread. A network game is very popular since the player can enjoy a multi-player game with unspecified players.
A network game requires management/operation of a server system. The management/operation cost may be covered by the sales of game devices. However, this method may be unprofitable when the utilization rate of the network game increases.
As a first charging method for covering the management/operation cost of the server system, the number of coins inserted into each game device may be counted, and the management company of the server system may collect an amount equal to several percent of the sales, for example.
However, a game operating entity (e.g., game facility, gaming arcade) in which game devices are installed may not necessarily have a sufficient communication infrastructure, and the utilization rate of the network game differs depending on the game operating entity. Therefore, a fair charging system may not be achieved by the first charging method.
As a second charging method, the game operating entity may be charged based on the communication time or the data traffic of the network game.
However, the second method requires measuring the communication time or the data traffic in a state in which the server system is always connected to the game device, so that the processing load imposed on the server system increases. JP-A-2003-150808 discloses a related-art charging method for a game device, for example.